Piegirl
by TLG03
Summary: What will superman do when a silly young lady who want to defeat the man of steel shows up and brings him low. NOTE-I hope whoever read this gets a few laughs out of it.


Note-I hope that everyone out there enjoys my comedic tale of Superman.

Clark Kent strolled with Lois Lane down a warm sunny street in downtown Metropolis. They walked into a local burger joint to get some lunch.

Clark and Lois ordered their food and sat down together in a booth.

"Things here in Metroplis have been so peaceful recently. Crime rates are at an all-time low. Its so nice," Clark told Lois.

"We'll, its all thanks to Superman." Lois replied.

"HELP! HELP! Bank robbers, help!" A woman yelled, as two men who wearing long blue jeans and black T-Shirts with black leather jackets and black masks covering their eyes dashed out of the Metropolis City bank with large bags of cash in hand.

"Lois will you excuse me for a moment," Clark stood up. He zipped off like a flash through the front doors of the burger joint and entered a nearby phone booth. Clark whirled around inside. When he came out he found that he had put on Wonder Woman's outfit by mistake.

"Oh my! Wrong costume," he noticed. He dashed back inside and whirled around even faster this time. When he came out again, he saw that he was wearing Batman's costume complete with cape.

"Let's try that again, shall we," thought Clark. In he went a third time.

This time he emerged wearing a Pinkie Pie costume from My Little Pony.

"WOW!" Clark exclaimed in shock as he looked down at himself. In he went again.

Whirl whirl. "Much better," he smiled seeing that he was now wearing his own Superman outfit.

He used his super-speed and suddenly appeared in front of the two bank robbers. "Hold it right there, evil-doers," ordered Superman as he stood before them with his hands on his hips.

"Whats all this," a woman standing in the midst of a large crowd asked in a loud voice as she saw something going on in the middle of the street.

"It's a bird. It's a plane. No it's Superman," a man who stood beside the woman declared.

"That's right! I'm Superman! I can run faster than a speeding bullet and I can lift objects that are really really heavy! I also enjoy writing Haiku and skipping through flower-filled meadows, and taking long walks on the beach at sunset," Superman informed the crowd with a proud look on his face.

"Get lost, Supergoof," one of the robbers ordered.

"I don't think so, you evil villians. Now, if you'll give back all that stolen momey I won't take you to jail," the ebony-haired super-hero told the two men.

"I don't think so, Superdoof," the other robber responded. The thief then threw many hard repeated punches to Superman's stomach, with both fists. Superman yawned, pulled a comb from under his cape, and slicked back his hair.

"Now, let me show you how it's done," the man of steel said, as he caught the robber's wrist in his hand and easily overpowered him.

Superman poked the thief in the forehead with one finger, knocking him to the ground.

"You won't stop me, Superdoof," the other robber said as he too tried to punch Superman right in the middle of his big red S.

Superman poked this guy in the chest, knocking him to the ground also.

"What's going on here," a male police office asked, after he pulled up and stepped out of his squard car.

"Don't worry sheriff. I've stopped these two dastardly bank robbers," Superman answered with a toothy smile that glinted in the sunlight.

"Let's hear it for Superman! Hip Hip hooray!" The police office cheered.

"Hip Hip hooray! Hip Hip hooray!" The crowd of cheered happily.

The police officer then handcuffed the two men, got them into the back of his squad car, and took them off to jail.

"Wow! Superman! You're the best super-hero ever! No one can stop you," Lois complimented the man of steel, as she went and stood beside him.

"Don't be so sure, Superman!" A female voice said from behind the crowd of onlookers.

A young white woman with a bright pink afro, wearing a day-glo pink dress, stepped forward through the crowd. She had red nail-polish and purple eye-liner and wore blue high-heeled shoes. She also had a whole freshly baked apple pie on top of her head.

"Who are you," questioned Superman.

"I'm Piegirl, Superman, and I'm here to defeat you. Take this, and this, and this," she shouted, as she tossed one freshly baked pie then another and another off a baking rack that appeared from nowhere beside her. "Fear my strawberry Short Cake and Peach Cobbler! Tremble in terror at the sight of my Lemon Turn Overs!"

"Why is Superman just standing there?" A woman in the crowd wondered aloud as the man of steel became covered in a mess of pies.

"Had enough, Superman," asked Piegirl as she finished throwing her final pie.

"Don't make me laugh, Piegirl," Boasted Superman confidently. He then quickly spun around in a circle, cleaning all the pie mess from himself.

"I see! Well then, I'll just have to unleash my secret weapon," declared the evil villianess. Piegirl then pulled out from thin air a green-colored cream pie. "Say hello to my Creme of kryptonite Pie" She cackled.

"Oh, You don't have to do that," Nervously stated Superman.

Piegirl threw the green pie into his face, causing him to fall backwards to the pavement.

"Oh, No, what's he gonna do now," a man in the crowd whispered, as Superman lay on the ground facing the sky.

"Victory is mine," declared Piegirl triumphantly!

Lois, thinking quickly, grabbed a squeegee out of the hand of a window-washer who was standing in front of the crowd of onlookers.

"I'll save you, Superman," Lois yelled, as she knelt down and wiped the kryptonite Creame Pie from his face.

"Thank you, lois," Superman said as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Now its time to put a stop to this wacky lady's evil ways," Superman announced.

"What you gonna do, Superman," Piegirl taunted.

Superman used his ice-breath to freeze Piegirl in her tracks.

"Looks like she needs to chill out," laughed Superman.

The crowd of onlookers happily cheered for the man of steel.

"Thanks Superman! You're the greatest super-hero ever," Lois Lane shouted as she stood beside Superman.

"Up up and away," cheered Superman. He put his arm around Lois and flew away with her into the wide blue sky.

Stop by, next time, for an all-new adventure with Superman!

The End.


End file.
